


Clueless

by ScarletRaven1001



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, HanVi - Fandom
Genre: DB next gen, F/M, Fluff, HanVi, Mature Comedy, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Romance, Tumblr Prompt, raunchy themes, secondary pairing - Vegebul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 08:31:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15991502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletRaven1001/pseuds/ScarletRaven1001
Summary: Videl had been dating Gohan for years, and she was more than ready to take their relationship further. However, she was running out of patience waiting for him to make the first move. She realizes that if she wanted things to move along, she was gonna have to just tell him. Or better yet, show him.[HanVi post-Buu/pre-DBS one shot]





	Clueless

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 06 - “Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”  
> A HanVi one-shot, for hannabelllecter.
> 
> This is my first attempt at writing for a DB pairing other than Vegebul, so I am both excited and nervous! I have always loved Gohan x Videl though, so I hope you all like this!

Videl knew, with one hundred and ten percent certainty, that she loved Gohan.

She was also absolutely certain that Gohan loved her back.

The one thing that puzzled her though, was…

Why, oh Kami, _why_ , had he never tried to get her to sleep with him?

Didn’t he want to? Was it even _normal_ for a young man of twenty to not have his mind in the gutter?

Because Kami in heaven, _her_ mind had been mired in there for months.

They had been dating since high school.

Three. Damn. Years.

And she was getting impatient...

She was only human, dammit!

What human woman with eyes and a functional reproductive system wouldn’t want to get a piece of Gohan?

He was perfection in the flesh!

With his soft dark hair in a naturally messy wave, and pitch black eyes that could drown her in their depth and unbelievable gentleness…

His obscenely sharp jaw that bordered plump lips… his powerful, yet tender hands, and a graceful body seemingly sculpted by no less than the highest gods themselves.

And incredibly enough, even beyond his physicality, there was Gohan’s beautiful soul, his bravery and strength, the intensity of which were beaten only by his profound intellect.

She would hazard to say that Gohan was _the_ perfect man –

“Videl-san?” the so-called perfect man asked as they flew lazily across the sky, heading home from university. He peered worriedly into her face as he noted her flushed cheeks. “Are you alright?”

She nodded resolutely, looking away from him in an effort to hide her still darkening cheeks.

“Are you sure?” he asked, brows knitting in concern. “You’re flushed! You looked like this too, while we were in your backyard yesterday.”

While they were in her backyard and the damn clueless hunk of delicious man was shirtless and dripping wet, and she was treated to the incredible view of those enviable drops of water gliding slowly down his skin, his wide, muscular chest glistening in the sun, lips parted as he heaved himself out of the deep end of the swimming pool…

She had been wearing her sexiest possible bikini, hoping for a reaction from him, and all she got was, “Wow, Videl-san, your arm muscles are so firm! Did you change something in your gym routine?”

… Alright, so perhaps Gohan wasn’t so perfect.

When it came to anything remotely sexual _,_ all advances were utterly lost on him.

She was wrenched from her thoughts when she felt him grasp her hand, pulling her with him, as he slowly flew them towards the ground.

He dropped them both down, and he stood before her, a frown marring his handsome face as he tried to assess her for any sort of physical damage.

“Gohan-kun, I’m fine,” she assured him, smiling lightly to calm him.

He was quite paranoid about her safety, and she knew that this stemmed from his unconventionally difficult childhood and all the death that he had witnessed while growing up.

His trauma, usually left unmentioned, had made him a staunch pacifist. Though he was surrounded by fighters, Gohan stayed a steady, secure person who tried hard to resolve conflicts with his brain rather than his brawn.

It was his looks and power that attracted her to him.

It was his kindness and unfailing spirit that made her stay.

“You’re absolutely sure, Videl-San?” he asked again. “I noticed you getting a lot more flushed than usual when we’re sparring or studying at home. If you’ve been having hot flashes or anything of the sort, you need to tell me. I can get you a Senzu if you’re feeling sick.”

…It was his astounding cluelessness that made her shake her head.

“I told you, I’m fine,” she answered with a roll of her eyes. “Stop worrying. Let’s just head back home. I still need to pick your brains for my Physics exam.”

His sudden, gentle smile caught her unprepared, and she gaped openly at him as he leaned forward and gathered her in a warm hug, his hands resting comfortingly on her lower back as he tucked her close.

His chin dropped down onto the top of her head, and she felt him sigh against her, his chest rising and falling smoothly against her warm cheeks.

“You know I… I c-care about you a lot, ne, Videl-san?” he asked, the calm whisper melting her where she stood.

He spoke again. “You bring out the best in me, Videl-san. And I want you to keep doing that, keep making me feel _human_ , for as long as I live. So, I want you to always be safe and healthy for me, alright?”

She nodded against him, burying her face into his chest, feeling the warm, hard planes of his chest.

He smelled so good… an intoxicating mix of dark seas and freshly-cut grass, all the comfort of home sprinkled with a spicy taste of adventure.

His deep-seated powers radiated outwards from his very core, manifesting in a near tangible spark of electricity that surged through him and straight into Videl’s skin.

Unbidden, images of him shirtless, sweaty, panting from exertion, crossed Videl’s mind, and her libidinous thoughts wandered haphazardly into uncharted territories… 

How those muscles would feel against her palms as he strained above her...

How his sweat would taste on her tongue as she licked up his delectably thick neck…

If that thin birthmark that slashed across his lower belly really reached all the way down to his…

She was so lost in his scent, in the promise of the taste of his skin, that she unconsciously let out a low, throaty _moan._

Within a second, he had stiffened, pulling away from her, and he held her at arm’s length, his face slightly pale as he spoke in a hushed whisper.

“Videl?” he asked.

She was so drunk on him that she barely noticed the way he had dropped the honorific at the end of her name.

Her head was heavy, her tongue felt like cotton against the roof of her mouth as she gaped, trying to find her voice so she could respond to him.

“Gohan…” she finally managed, momentarily confused by the breathy, husky sound that came out of her own lips.

She looked away, pulled rapidly out of her fantasies by her sheer embarrassment as she realized how… improper… she had just been.

 _“Oh Kami, what must Gohan be thinking of me right now?!”_ Videl thought, her face flushing once again from her humiliation.

Had she really just _moaned_ against Gohan?!

Gohan cleared his throat, drawing her attention back to him, and she immediately noticed his reddened cheeks as he stared determinedly at the ground, seemingly unable to look at her.

He held out his hand towards her, and she took it out of habit, her fingers shaking slightly as she met the warmth of his skin with the clammy nervousness of her own.

Without another word, he pulled her up, turning back into the direction of West City.

She chanced a glance at him, catching his blush that reached all the way to his ears, and it was these tiny reactions that made her excitedly realize that Gohan wasn’t so _clueless_ after all.

He was clearly uneasy, embarrassed, flustered… all signs pointed to the fact that he understood what had just happened. And if the way he firmly held her hand meant anything, it stood to reason that he must surely want her, as well.

Along with this enlightening thought, however, came a huge wave of dread, as she also realized that the same overwhelming signs showed that Gohan would never, ever, make the first move on her towards _progressing_ their relationship.

He was far too pure, far too nice, and even if he did want her, he would be too much of a gentleman to ask.

If she wanted to get him to touch her, dropping hints and dressing provocatively wasn’t going to cut it.

Videl was going to have to seduce him, or explicitly tell him.

And she didn’t have a clue as to how.

Her thoughts raced in a messy jumble, trying to come up with an idea as to how to go about propositioning a man who could easily fly away from her at the first sign of awkwardness.

It was as she and Gohan flew over the sprawling Capsule Corp estate that took up most of the inner city that it suddenly hit her.

 _“Of course!”_ she thought. _“Why didn’t I think of this sooner?”_

Bulma-san.

The only woman she knew who had successfully gotten a violent, murderous alien warrior prince to commit and actually marry her, surely must have an idea on how to get Gohan to fall into bed with her!

8-8-8-8-8

Videl landed softly on the well-kept grass of Capsule Corps’ main house, and she walked slowly towards the main door as she once again went over her plan.

She had given Gohan a bullshit excuse about going on a shopping trip with Erasa so that he wouldn’t wait for her to fly her home. He had smiled, then flown off, muttering something about needing to speak to an “elder”.

She, of course, needed to find Bulma-san.

“Oi.”

The sudden low growl from right behind Videl made her shriek, and she leapt backwards away from the hair-raising ki presence behind her, hands already raised in defense.

It took her less than a second to recognize the wild, dark hair, the terrifying eyes, and the thickly-muscled arms dressed in a loose blue shirt.

“Vegeta-san!” she exclaimed in relief, bowing low while she noted the low-rise jeans and running shoes. “I… I didn’t notice you there, I’m sorry!”

He smirked, crossing his arms as he leaned his weight on one leg, regarding her with curiosity.

“Gohan’s woman,” he addressed her, and she would have rolled her eyes if the situation she was in wasn’t so desperate. “What has brought you here?”

“I was… I was thinking of paying Bulma-san a visit,” she answered.

He raised a brow. “For what reason? Are you and the boy having problems?”

Her eyes flew open in surprise. “Um… not really. But I do need to ask her something important.”

His smirk widened. “Is the boy not… _performing_?”

She didn’t immediately catch on, but when she did, Videl felt all her blood rush painfully to her cheeks, and she sputtered, trying hard to deny his claim while knowing that her actions clearly stated that he wasn’t too far off.

Vegeta threw his head back, laughing maniacally at her discomfort, before he looked her in the eye with one of his trademark piercing glares.

“If that is your concern, you have come to the right place. Bulma, vulgar as she is, would be delighted to be of assistance. You can find her in the right wing,” he said, and without waiting for a response, he turned around to fly off to Kami-knows where.

Now even more embarrassed than she had already been to begin with, Videl marched stiffly towards the correct wing, sighing in relief when she finally found the beautiful, blue-haired older woman sitting amongst a pile of twisted metal and copper wires.

She stood silently, outside of the scientist’s line of sight, observing her as she expertly twisted myriad strands of wiring and mechanical plates together.

She had met Bulma several times before, and Videl knew her as a funny, irreverent woman whose tongue’s sharpness was rivaled only by her fashion sense. However, she had never actually seen the Capsule Corp heiress at work, and Videl was rather taken aback to realize that among her machines, Bulma truly looked the part of a mechanic: grease on her cheeks and on her blue overalls, a frown on her brow as she puzzled out what to do and how to make her machines work at optimum performance.

She had always wondered how the rich, incorrigible female genius had ever managed to find love with the stoic, volatile alien prince. Yet, looking at Bulma now, and thinking back to how Vegeta had behaved a few minutes earlier, Videl thought she finally understood.

At their cores, Bulma was an unfathomably intelligent woman who had fallen for a strategically crafty warrior, and Vegeta was a soldier whose wry sense of humor had found a complement in Bulma’s outlandish wit.

Bulma-san and Vegeta-san became their most buried, best selves, when with each other. They brought out the best aspects of each other…

They were perfect together, after all…

Videl then began to wonder if she, the loud and boyish daughter of a professional conman, truly was compatible with the shy, naturally-gifted boy who was the true savior of the Earth.

Forcing those thoughts aside, Videl stepped forward, waving her arms to catch Bulma’s attention.

Bulma looked up, eyes wide in surprise.

“Videl-chan,” she said with a smile, cheerfully waving back. “This is a surprise. What brings you here?”

Videl smiled uneasily, shifting her weight as she stood before the older woman, and she cringed back in horror as she realized that she had completely forgotten the words she had rehearsed in her head, and now had no idea how to start asking her questions.

“I… I… Bulma-san. I needed to ask you…” she stuttered.

Bulma just smiled. “Ask me what?”

Videl flushed in discomfort, eyes casting around as if searching the air for a written script on how to best phrase her doubts. “I… it’s about… Gohan-kun.”

“What about him?”

“I… oh Kami,” she muttered, running her fingers through her hair in agitation. “I am so sorry, I came here and I don’t even know how to start!”

“Well,” Bulma began, getting up from her work seat to walk towards Videl, pulling on her arm and leading her to sit on a nearby leather couch. They both sat, Bulma’s hand on Videl’s knee, and with a comforting squeeze, asked, “How about you start by telling me how things have been going on with you two?”

Videl rambled on about school, stuttering through her stories, and Bulma patiently smiled as she finally got to the part about the previous day’s detour.

“Ne, Videl,” Bulma said, a secretive smile on her lips, while a naughty spark suddenly entered her eyes. “You want to start having sex with Gohan, is that it?”

Videl’s entire face lit up a bright red, and she felt her mouth convulsively open and close even as not a single sound came out.

Bulma laughed, lightly slapping her arm. “It’s ok! You can tell me! I know that if _I_ had met the love of my life while I was your age, I would have been dying to take him for a _ride_.”

“Bulma-san!”

“What?” Bulma laughed. “I get it now. You want it. And you don’t know how to tell him.”

Videl fidgeted in her seat. “I… I… Yes.  Kami, yes. I want to do it with him. But… I don’t know if _he_ wants it.”

“Nonsense!” Bulma waved a hand dismissively. “Gohan is like, twenty. All men at that age constantly have sex on the brain.”

“Yes, but… Should we?” Videl asked. “I mean… is he the one? How do I know? Is it the right time?”

Videl watched as Bulma’s face melted from her earlier carefree grin into a more serious, motherly smile.

“Do you love him, Videl-chan?” she asked.

“Yes,” she answered immediately. “I do. So much. But I also want to know if this is going to be forever, if I am really the best girl for him, and if he is really the best man for me.”

“Right now, what do you think?”

“I… I don’t know, Bulma-san,” she said resignedly. “I mean… I love him. But… how do I know that this isn’t going to change someday? When you… when you met Vegeta-san, how did you know that he was _it?”_

“I didn’t.”

“Whah-”

Bulma laughed. “I didn’t. Vegeta and I… we had a strange start, Videl.”

Videl knew that.

She also knew that in a strange way, Vegeta and Bulma were among the most stable, committed couples that she knew of, and so, Bulma’s flippant answer caught her entirely unaware.

Bulma grinned. “Videl-chan, when Vegeta and I started, it wasn’t ideal. It wasn’t sweet moments and young love like you and Gohan. It was a long, harsh, road. We had denied our feelings for each other, even after Trunks was born. But… I stayed with him when I realized that, even though he was the biggest jerk in the universe, he was _my_ jerk. I couldn’t be away from him, and with him, I felt… free.”

Videl blinked. “Free?”

Bulma nodded. “I could be myself. I wasn’t the sophisticated, billionaire heiress that needed to have a smart and rehearsed answer for everything. I was just a woman – _his_ woman, but I’d never hear the end of it if I acknowledged _that_ – and with Vegeta… I could be as noisy, as smart, or as dumb as I could possibly be, and he would still be there, smirking back at me. He saw the best of me even during my worst moments, and I still loved him in spite of his. I realized then that there could never be anyone else for me.”

Videl stared down at her hands, mulling those words over.

She understood exactly what Bulma meant.

On the outside, Videl had to be perfect… a model citizen, the only daughter of the hero, Mr. Satan.

But with Gohan…

With Gohan, she was a dork, an ordinary girl who wanted to snuggle up to her boyfriend, uncaring of the expectations placed upon her shoulders.

And still, he had helped her become a better person, had made her realize skills that she had thought were far beyond her potential.

And suddenly, she remembered his words from the day before…

_“You bring out the best in me, Videl-san.”_

Gohan was Videl’s only one, just as Vegeta was the only one for Bulma.

“Thank you… I get it now, Bulma-san. Gohan-kun… he is the one for me,” Videl said, a thin sheen of tears standing at the edges of her eyes as she finally, truly understood.

“So then… back to your original question,” Bulma said, moving to take her hands and hold them comfortingly between her warm, gentle palms. “Are you sure you want to take the next step with him?”

Videl nodded.

“Then I don’t see why you shouldn’t,” Bulma said. “My only advice, of course, is to be safe about it. Use protection. You are both very young. Too young for the responsibility of a child. Goku had Gohan at around this age, but Goku is miles apart from Gohan, and I know that you two want to finish schooling first before starting a family.”

Videl felt the sides of her lips begin to lift in a smile, before she remembered the _true_ question she wanted answered.

“But… Bulma-san… How do I get him to… you know?” Videl asked, her mortification mottling her face in varying shades of red.

Bulma brightened. “Ah! Do you need help with seduction, then? Coz I have a bunch of lingerie that I have never used yet, and I am pretty sure that he would go wild if he saw you wearing one.”

Videl shook her head. “I have tried to dress sexy for him. He doesn’t… he doesn’t seem to get it.”

Bulma went quiet, mouth in a tight line of contemplation. “Oh. Odd.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, what I mean is that Vegeta was pretty receptive to my advances when I really started _trying,”_ Bulma said, and Videl cringed at the thought of the impending TMI _._

“So Vegeta-san wasn’t… dense about it?” she asked.

“Oh Kami, no,” Bulma said, and Videl could swear that the glazed look that had suddenly entered the scientist’s blue eyes meant that she was thinking back on some very explicit memories.

“Oh.”

“Vegeta was very keen on it, he knew exactly where I was headed, and he went right along for the ride, it was awesome-”

“Bulma-san…”

“He was unstoppable! Well, still _is,_ and-”

“Bulma-san.”

“There was even that one time when we-”

“Bulma-san!” Videl squealed, finally pulling Bulma out of her very eager trip down memory lane.

“Oops. Sorry. I got carried away,” she said, a hand raising up to scratch lightly at the back of her head as she started laughing. “But I guess, what I am trying to say is… clearly, Gohan does not share Vegeta’s knack for understanding non-verbal hints, so you gotta be more direct with him. You have to tell him. He’s a very nice boy, and I’m sure he would be very reasonable about it, Videl-chan.”

Videl’s cheeks may very well have turned permanently red at that point. “Yes but… that’s just it. I can’t find it in myself to actually say it, Bulma-san.”

Bulma frowned, and Videl saw her tense slightly, her head leaning near-imperceptibly towards the right. “Well… If you can’t say the words, Videl… I don’t know what to tell you. It seems to me like Gohan-kun may have taken after his father. And from what I know about the Sons, body language won’t cut it. Heck, I doubt anything short of you showing up naked in his bedroom will give Gohan-kun a hint!”

Videl stilled.

That was…

That was such an incredibly outlandish idea.

An incredibly outlandish idea that _just might work._

She beamed up at Bulma, who had seemingly gotten distracted by other thoughts by then, before she stood up, shaking Bulma’s hand vigorously.

“Bulma-san, thank you! I know what to do now!” she said.

Bulma smiled back, standing and nodding at her with an enthusiastic thumbs-up. “Go get him, girl!”

Videl ran out, mind already turning with her newfound plan.

8-8-8-8-8

Bulma glanced to her right with a sly smirk. “You can come out now.”

Her husband stepped casually away from the wall he had been leaning on, and Bulma grinned as he approached, arms crossed across his chest, a wry grin on his face.

“Spreading your vulgarity down to the children, I see,” he commented, and Bulma leaned up, laying a small kiss on his lips.

“No, I am not. _She_ came to see _me,”_ she responded. “Besides, hadn’t you been talking to Gohan just a few minutes before Videl arrived?”

Vegeta’s grin widened. “He had simply asked me for tips on how to control his strength during activities where one may inevitably _lose_ control.”

“Oh, Videl is gonna be in trouble isn’t she?” Bulma cackled.

“Not in nearly as much trouble as you will be tonight, woman.”

“Tsk. Promises, promises.”

8-8-8-8-8

It was incredibly convenient, Videl thought, that Bulma had suddenly decided to call Goku-san, Chichi-san, and Goten-kun for an overnight excursion in one of her new luxury hotels, the day after their little discussion.

She thanked all the gods for Bulma once again, and resolved to get her an _amazing_ gift for her next birthday.

Gohan, predictably, had opted to stay at home since he had an exam to study for.

Videl had snuck into his bedroom, arriving just a few minutes before Gohan did.

Before heading over, she had washed, scrubbed, shaved and exfoliated every single inch of herself, and she ran her hands down her silky legs as she began to set her plan into motion.

Videl hurriedly stripped naked, dumping her clothes onto a chair in the corner of Gohan’s neat little bedroom, before she made a bee-line for his small bed, diving beneath the covers just as she felt his ki wash over her as he approached the clearing where the little house stood.

She flared her own ki lightly, grinning when she felt his energy respond in kind.

She heard the front door creak open, and her stomach knotted in nervousness bordering on terror, even while her heart beat madly in anticipation.

“Videl-san?” Gohan called out, as she heard his light footsteps padding closer.

“In your bedroom, Gohan-kun!” she croaked, and she cleared her throat one last time before the door knob began to turn, and she closed her eyes tightly for a second before she opened them to regard the man that had begun to move into the room.

 “Videl-san, what are yo-” he began cheerfully, cutting himself with a sharp inhale as he slowly, very surprisedly, took in the sight that laid before him.

“Vi-Videl-san!” he called softly, voice choked in absolute shock.

“Hi, Gohan-kun,” she whispered, hands tightly clutching the blankets that hid her clearly nude form from his awed gaze.

“Are you… are you…”

“Yes?”

“I-” he squeaked, before clearing his throat, and in a more reasonable tone, asked, “Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”

“Well… yes,” Videl answered, flushing darkly as she watched him openly gape at her, still as a statue, still standing right in front of the open door. “This is your fault, you know.”

“Me?!”

“Yes! Kami, Gohan, I have tried every trick in the book, but you just didn’t seem to get it!” she cried. “I had to resort to a… a more drastic method.”

Gohan’s stiff stance seemed to relax marginally, before he, with a small voice, asked. “Are you…  are you trying to seduce me, Videl-san?”

She rolled her eyes. “What do you think?”

She watched as Gohan appeared to straighten, and his nervous eyes suddenly hardened into that firm, decisive look that he had on when faced with a foe that he intended to defeat.

“You want us to make love?”

She nodded.

“Are you absolutely sure?”

Videl smiled. “I have never been more sure of anything in my life, Gohan-kun.”

She could have sworn that she heard him mutter a relieved “Oh, thank Kami,” before his clothes melted off in a flurry of Super Saiyan frustration and he was above her, grasping madly at her body, the blanket somehow suddenly on the floor as he lunged forward and hungrily kissed her like the survival of the universe depended on the taste of her lips.

The last coherent thought that Videl had, before Gohan repeatedly brought her to heaven and back throughout the entirety of the night and the early morning, was that she had been right about that darn birth mark, after all.

8-8-8-8-8

End


End file.
